Cyrax
Cyrax is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat 3. Biography Mortal Kombat 3 Cyrax was working for the Lin Kuei clan of assassins. He, Sektor and Smoke were ordered to track down and kill a renegade member of the Lin Kuei clan, Sub-Zero. This Sub-Zero had disagreed with the decision to convert all its members into cyborgs and left the clan. He was thus marked for death by the grandmasters. During the invasion of Earthrealm by Shao Kahn and his minions, Sub-Zero defeated Cyrax and reprogrammed him with orders to destroy Shao Kahn. However, Kahn was defeated by the other Earthrealm warriors before Cyrax had a chance to do so. As a result of his reprogramming, he awaited new orders. When these never came, he malfunctioned and wandered until becoming mired in the middle of Jade's Desert. Mortal Kombat Gold Cyrax was recovered and repaired by the Lin Kuei. However, he appeared somehow different than when first constructed. Once again the clan sent Cyrax into battle with his fellow cyborg Sektor assigned to monitor him. After the defeat of the fallen Elder God Shinnok, it became apparent that Cyrax had begun to experience flashbacks of his former life. Special Forces agents Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs brought him to the Outerworld Investigation Agency (OIA) headquarters and used its technology to restore his humanity. Grateful for their help, Cyrax joined the OIA as a scout in the realm of Outworld. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance During the events of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Cyrax was ambushed by the two Oni, Moloch and Drahmin. After driving the two demons off, he became stranded in Outworld. Although he managed to drive off Reptile, who took part in a surprise attack orchestrated by the vampire Nitara, his arm console, which allowed him to return to Earthrealm, was damaged. A short time later, Cyrax encountered Nitara. She offered to help him return home, in exchange for his aid in recovering a lost artifact. They traveled to the underground chamber of a hollow volcano that housed the egg of the long-forgotten Dragon King. There, Cyrax submerged himself in the lake of molten lava and discovered the orb that would separate her homeworld from Outworld. With the orb in her possession, she honored her promise to Cyrax and used her mystical necklace to open a portal, and sent him back to Earthrealm. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Cyrax joined the battle of Armageddon, siding with the Forces of Light. He tried to stop Sheeva from climbing the Pyramid of Argus but was sent flying by the Shokan warrior. At the end, Cyrax's dead body is seen on the stairs of the pyramid. Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Arcade Debuts Category:SNES Characters Category:Genesis Characters Category:GB Characters Category:Dreamcast Characters Category:N64 Characters Category:PS1 Characters Category:PS2 Characters Category:Xbox Characters Category:Gamecube Characters Category:GBA Characters Category:Wii Characters Category:DS Characters Category:PS3 Characters Category:Xbox 360 Characters Category:PS Vita Characters Category:Bombers Category:Power-Tool Users Category:M Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Playable Hero Category:Playable Villain Category:Racers Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Clawed Characters